


Halfway there

by thebffsau



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebffsau/pseuds/thebffsau
Summary: A jensoo one-shot hs au where Kim Jisoo unknowingly and unintentionally attracts the attention of girls and boys around her but only has her eyes and heart set on her gf, Kim Jennie.Or where Kim Jisoo always finds ways to coo a jealous and possessive Kim Jennie and even when they're push and pull, they'd always end up in each other's arms.
Relationships: Jensoo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Halfway there

**Author's Note:**

> This is already posted in aff. Hope you'll enjoy reading this. Something light and fluffy.:))

"Jen, where are you going? Please talk to me!" Jisoo quickens her pace when Jennie continued walking faster in front of her.

"Go back to your girls!!!" Jennie angrily states, walking towards the locker area after having lunch in the cafeteria with a puzzled and worried Jisoo tailing behind her.

"Jendeuk, you were there. I was just talking to them because they asked about the play," Jisoo crosses her fingers and hides it behind her back, silently wishing that her girlfriend wouldn't get angrier with what she's about to say next. "Are you angry because you're jealous?" 

"No!!!" Jennie's nostrils flared and her eyes turning into slits when she glared at her girlfriend who was wearing a meek expression. Jennie turns her back on her and faces her locker. "Don't drive me home later. I'll be sleeping over at Chaeyoung's house. I know you're busy, Jisoo."

Although Jennie uttered her reply nonchalantly, her last line made Jisoo feel guilty. She wasn't exactly the best girlfriend of the month since she's been pretty much preoccupied with the play ever since she got the main role (and also the co-writer of the script) which was finally going to be shown this week.

Jisoo felt guiltier because Jennie has been a very supportive, considerate and understanding girlfriend. Jisoo's really lucky to have her and she knows that.

Jennie opens her locker and pulls out one of her books needed for her class later. She turns around when she noticed Jisoo's silence.

One of Jennie Kim's well-known qualities is that she can be cold and unresponsive if she wants to. However, it seems that she always has the softest spot when it comes to the love of her life who's standing in front of her.

Jennie's anger slowly dissolves and turns into worry and panic when she saw Jisoo's guilt-stricken and teary-eyed expression.

"Chu, what's wrong?" Jennie softly looks at Jisoo. 

Jisoo lowered her head and sighed.

"I understand if you won't let me drive you home, Jen," Jisoo looks up and smiles at her ruefully. "I'm sorry we're not spending time that much. I'm sorry for being such a bad girlfriend."

Jisoo yelps in surprise when Jennie hits her arm.

"Ow! What was that for??"

Jisoo's eyes widened when she heard sniffles coming from her girlfriend who looks at her with eyes tearing up and lips jutting out.

Jisoo's heart melted at the sight.

"You're not a bad girlfriend, Chu," Jennie clenched her fists, "I'm the one who overreacted.You were right. I got jealous when I saw how those girls surrounded you." 

"Really? You're not saying that just to make me feel better?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Jennie stomps her feet in frustration. "I love seeing you doing what you love. I told you I'll support you, Chu. How can you say you're a bad girlfriend when you always find time to write me letters, buy me milk and drive me home even when you're busy??"

Jennie huffs in annoyance and Jisoo chuckles at her girlfriend's sudden shift of moods. 

Jisoo couldn't help but walk closer so she could hold Jennie's face. She pecks her girlfriend's forehead, nose and cheeks before engulfing Jennie in a hug. 

"Thank you, Jendeuk," Jisoo smilingly whispers on Jennie's ear," I hope you know that you don't need to get jealous because you already have my heart. Though you looked so scary and cute when you do."

Jisoo laughed when Jennie bit her shoulder. 

"You smiled at them, Chu!" Jennie whines.

"I was just being polite, Jen. They were the ones who bought tickets to watch our play."

"Then I'll buy them all!"

Jisoo heartily laughs at that. She shakes her head and untangles herself from the hug so she could look at her adorable girlfriend. 

"You already bought majority of the tickets. Give others some chance to watch it, please?"

"So they could gawk and stare at you??!!" Jennie scoffs and crosses her arms. "As if!!" 

"You know that's not it. It's to appreciate the play we worked hard for, Jendeuk." Jisoo patiently explains. "You know how this play means a lot to me."

Jennie's expression immediately softens and sighs. 

"Ugh. Fine.They can watch."

"Thank you, Jendeuk-ah. Does that mean we're okay now?" Jisoo asks sweetly, "Because I really miss you and I'd like to walk my girlfriend to her class."

Jennie nods, finally clinging onto Jisoo's arms which made the latter smile.

"Chu?" Jennie whispers while they were walking, "You know that I love you, right?"

Jisoo chuckles before kissing Jennie's forehead.

"Of course, Jendeuk. And I love you too."


End file.
